


Take me into your paradise

by amethystbrooke



Category: Batman (Comics), Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Catwoman (Comics), Selina Kyle - Fandom
Genre: BatCat, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Smut, selina kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This woman was a drug and he had an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me into your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up, I haven't written smut in a while and BatCat deserves good smut

Selina dried her hair, the fuzzy cloth of the towel pressing against the back of her neck and falling over her shoulders. There was no shortage of mooks just asking for a beating tonight that was for sure but the Cat wasn’t ready to go to bed just yet. Selina pulled on a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts and then lit incense to rid her apartment of the smell of leather and sweat.  
The brunette approached a long, silver pole in the middle of her living room. It was a night time ritual she hadn’t engaged in for so long, it had been months at the very least. Back in her wilder days, pole dancing was something that she engaged in regularly but lately, she was too tired. Not tonight, she told herself. She was going to do something she enjoyed, just for her.

Using a remote she turned on her stereo, letting the music move her body as she ground against the pole, the smoke from the incense dancing around her body like an intangible partner moving in rhythm with her body. The Cat wrapped her body against the pole, spinning around it with grace, using both of her legs to hang on as she leaned back letting go of the pole and looking behind her as she spun when she spotted a large dark figure at her window. She didn’t break for a second, coming down off the pole, and facing him, her ass grinding the pole.  
“Hello, handsome.” Selina purred, using her finger to wave him over in a come hither motion.  
“Selina.” Bruce smiled from behind his mask, removing it.  
“Peeping tom.” She teased as he approached her.  
“I just got here...but I did like what little I saw.”  
“Did you?”  
He didn’t reply, he just pulled her into his body, kissing her deeply. It was the sort of kiss that made you miss someone even when they were in the same room as you, that melted you to your very core. It didn’t leave time for talk, not that either of them really did. The smoke embracing both of them, as his lips left hers, his eyes stayed put watching her as he picked up her wrist, kissing each one of her fingers and her palm. He breathed in her scent as if she were the most intoxicating creature on earth, and to him she was.  
As he kissed every last inch of her, Selina’s free hand worked on his armor. Years of fighting him, years of loving him, she learned where every booby trap on his person was. He even tried adding in new ones to surprise her but he could hardly ever catch him off guard. She supposed that was part of what kept her coming back to him, he was some kind of stability for her. Selina couldn’t rely on much, but she could always rely on him to have her back, to fight for her, to save her when she needed it, and to always love her as much as she did him.  
It was almost intoxicating to her how much she could predict his every move, at least that's what she was thinking before he kissed her in the most sensitive of places.  
And then there was that other side of him, the one where she was caught off guard and it was even more intoxicating than his stability.  
She took in a sharp breath, reaching back and gripping the pole for stability as his tongue traced her wet folds. His now ungloved fingertips dug into her marble flesh, pulling away from her throbbing womanhood. Selina whimpered, wishing to reach down and pull him back to her core to finish what he had started as he to kiss, and nip her thighs. He was intent on kissing every inch of her tonight, to worship her as she deserved to be.  
Bruce stood up, picking her up in his arms.  
“Where--??” She began to ask.  
“Bed.” He grunted at her, like some sort of caveman. He threw her down on the bed, standing at the edge of the bed. Bruce lifted her legs up to him, starting with her ankles and the top of her feet, his rough lips delicately kissed every inch of her glorious body, worshipping her as she deserved to be.  
“Bruce,” His name left her lips, carrying into the air like smoke and drawing his attention “I want you.” She whispered, using her legs to pull him close to her. And then he took her, without further question. There was nothing sexier to him than when Selina wanted him, when she ached for him and he could no longer deny his urges either. He not only wanted her, he needed her. He needed the way she moaned, the way she arched her back, the way she called out his name in ecstasy, he needed all of it.  
This woman was a drug and he had an addiction.


End file.
